You Are the World to Me
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: Set right after 2x24 though Janice never came back in the picture. Chandler & Monica sleep together and their friendship escalates into something more. C&M, maybe J&R in the future and R&R right now. WARNING: Too drama intense and a large time lapse. Please read and review and stay tuned :)
1. Can't Believe it

**Set right after Mon broke up with Richard. Chandler met Janice over the internet but she never came to Central Perk causing them never to date again. The morning after Mon & Richards break up, Chandler discovers something horrifying. C&M all the way in the story. This story is a bit sad and angst like at first.**

 **(** _Chandler POV)_

I woke up next to a raven haired woman but when I rubbed my eyes and sat up, I realized that this bedroom looked vaguely familiar...a little too familiar. I saw our clothes and a empty box of ?(not gonna say it)A red tie, sea green dressing gown and black heels **(Like I said this is a direct continuation of 2x24)** "Chandler. My head is killing me" the mystery woman said with her voice all croaked, I looked around and reliazed the woman was Monica and that I was in her bed. I had sex with Monica, I can't believe it. Ross will kill me when he hears that I slept with his baby sister and Jack will kill me when he finds out I slept with his only daughter. "I gotta go Mon. See you later" I told her kissing her softly and dashed across the hall back to mine and Joe's apartment. "What happened last night Chan. Did you meet that internet girl", Joey asks me as I chug down some aspirin and water. "No" I replied with a cracked voice, "Well what happened last night" Joey asks again wanting infomation. "You can not tell" I warn and continue, "Last night when Monica broke up when Richard, she was distraught and since I didn't meet the internet girl, I comforted her and we we had..." "What did you two have last night" Joe asks, "We had sex" I tell him and his mouth drops open in horror. "Please don't tell anyone yet. I don't want it to come out of the closet yet and I think Mon doesn't want it to either" I beg with an absolute blazing headache from the hangover.

 _(20 minutes later)_

I enter Mon & Rachel's apartment seeing her swallow asprin and say "Hey Mon how are you feeling right now. I'm sorry I walked out earlier", Monica looks up from her glass and said "It's okay Chandler. We were both in bad places last night, and felt sick this morning" I passionately kiss her lips, I expected her to break away but she didn't. "Wanna do it one more time" she asks and I nod. Her pulling me into her bedroom, soon I took her blouse off and her taking off my pants. When we were completely stripped of clothing, she said "Now our friendship is really effectively ruined this time" I nod and we fall back in the bed kissing.

 **How do you guys think of this so far? This is an introduction, which means that I will turn this into a natural full fledged story soon. Please R &R and stay tuned for more :)**


	2. Pregnancy test

**Went shopping and out to lunch with my grandma and sister earlier and got a pack of gross jelly beans. I'm gonna prank my teachers tomorrow.**

 _ **(Mon's POV. Six months later)**_

It's been six months since I started to secretly date Chandler. We both have never looked so happy before we found each other. One morning I got up and started to throw up, Rachel heard me and asked through the bathroom door "Monica are you okay in there". I answer "Come in Rach" and flush the toliet then wash my hands, the most painful feelings that I've ever experienced before was when I was fat, my mother criticizing me(though she rarely ever does nowadays) & prefering Ross and the throw up. God me throwing up was awful. Rachel then comes in and asks "Mon what is up with you right now", "Rachel I think I'm pregnant" I tell her, "Oh my god if the test comes out positive, who is the daddy" she asks shocked. "I don't know exactly" I reply not wanting to tell her that Chandler may be the father and Richard a possible. I really hope it's Chandler since he's the one person I wanna be with and have kids with. Rachel finds an unused test in the bottom draw and hands it to me saying "Here take this" and I already need to pee so I take it quickly. She walks out of the room and five minutes later I look at the test and it is a positive. Truly Richard couldn't possibly be the father becuase I hooked up with Chandler the night I broke up with him and that was six months ago. I come up with the test in my hand where Rachel is watching 'Weekend at Bernies' which is her favorite movie and looks over at me and asks "So what did the test say", "A postive" I say in natural mother like glee. "Who's the father" Rachel asks, "Chandler" I answer. "Wha- you did it with him and when" she asks in a really shocked way, "I did it with him the night I broke up with Rich and we've been together ever since" I say. "Oh my god that is great" she exclaims and pulls me in a girl on girl hug. When Rachel went on a date with Ross an hour later, Chandler comes in with a bouquet of roses and Chinese food and asks "Is Rachel here", I swallow some ginger ale and divulge on my chicken tostido soup but then says "No she's not. I need to tell you something though", "What's wrong" he asks concerned while wrapping my blanket around me and sitting next to me on the couch. "Sweetheart I am having our baby" I answer and rub his hand, "That is so great" he answers and can see his excitement at being a father. He kisses my hand and pulls me into my bedroom.

 _ **[Two more days later. C &M are at the doctors]**_

"Ms. Geller I looked over everything and said your baby is very healthly but your records say that your family has constant misscarriages. Due to that you are going on bedrest at your seventh or eighth month" Dr. Tungeon tells me and then pulls up something on the screen, we realize this is the baby on screen. "I can't believe this is the baby" Chandler says starting to tear up at our impending parenthood, "I'll leave you two alone now" Dr. Tungeon answers and leaves the room. Me and Chandler start to kiss because of the most joyful thing ever - the baby.

 **Stay tuned for more! :)**


	3. Big Brother

**Let's say Mon is** actually **four months pregnant this chapter..**

 _One month later. Monica's POV_

Crap I woke up this morning and realized I was showing. Only Joey & Rachel know about the pregnancy, I joted to the toliet too and felt Chandler hold my hair back. We will be great parents and I know it. "Hey baby" he says to the baby when we go back into my bedroom, "So my parents want to see us later night and I'm thinking that we could tell them and Ross & Pheebes about the baby" I tell him. "Anything sweetie" and we start to kiss.

 **That afternoon.**

"Ross I need to tell you something" I say, "Yes" Ross asks looking up from the TV. "I'm pregant" I answer as Chandler wraps his arms around me, "Wh- who is the daddy" Ross asks. "Chandler" I reply and Ross then glares angrily at him and asks 'What you knocked up my baby sister", "Yes". "I'M GONNA KILL YOU". Ross then proceeds to chase Chandler around the apartment, "No stop it" I scream and try to pull my brother's arm away from my beloved. Ross accepts it then they go out.

 _ **A scream can be heard. Rachel's POV**_

I come home wondering if anybody is home but I guess not because I still a body on the ground and I look at it. It was Monica on the floor, I quickly dial 911 and hope for dear god that she and the baby are ok.

 _At the hospital. Chandler's POV_

I rrun into the hospital asking the lady at the front, "Where is Monica Geller's room". "Any relation" she asks me, "Her boyfriend and father of her unborn baby" I reply and she leads me up into the room.

 _Mon's POV_

I wake up with my parents, brother, boyfriend and best friends next to me. "Ms. Geller what happend to you is that you were deathly dehydrated and you and the baby are lucky enough to survive".(lets say her parents know about the baby too) Dr. Tungeon says and continues, "I also want you to drink lots and lots then not work to much" I nod.

 **Can't wait until the end of the week. Stay tuned for more! :)**


	4. Proud of you

**For some reason I feel grogily and disgusting when I wake up from a nap...**

 _(Continued off from last chapter. Mon's POV)_

i'm left alone in a room with my mom now. I ask "Mom are you and dad mad at me", Mom looks at me and says "Sweetheart why would we be mad at you". "I thought you two we would be pissed at me for getting pregnant by Ross' old college roomate and ending up in the hospital" I answer while looking at the IV attached to me, Mom's eyes start to tear up a bit as she pulls me into a hug. "Oh honey we could never be angry at you and especially when you are pregnant and with the man you love" she saya, "Really" I ask. "Yes of course baby girl. I love your dad so much and we want you & Chandler to be happy too" she answers in a loving tone. I fall asleep next to her.

 _(Ross POV)_

Okay maybe I never should have acted the way I did when Mon told me she was having Chandler's baby. She fainted on the floor only to be discovered by Rachel - my girlfriend who Iove with all my heart. I think it's time to apologize to Chandler and Monica now so when I am about to come into her hospital room, I see Mom leaving the room and asks " Is Mon still sleeping. I need to talk to her and Chandler" she nods.

But my chance finally comes when Monica is getting a new IV and drinking a glass of ginger ale and Chandler is watching 'Frasier'.

"Hey guys I need to talk to you two right now" I say, Monica sets the glass down and gives the "What do you need to talk to us about" look to me. "Listen I'm sorry about the way I treated you two earlier. I should have been happy and now you have my support" I tell the two. Then I run down to the gift shop and get them a few movies and one teddy bear.

 _(Chandler POV)_

Ross just got us a bunch of movies and a teddy bear to show how happy he was to be an uncle soon and how sorry he is about earlier. I look over at Mon slurping her ramen noddles down and think to myself "Wow I've really snagged a hot woman and mother of my unborn child'

 **STAY TUNED FOR MORE OF THIS STORY AND OTHERS! :)**


	5. Baby Girl Bing

**Sorry for all the constant updating but I've got lots of free time and a mind full of ideas. My science grade went from a 86 to an 84 today but I guess that's still a good grade.**

 _(A week later. Mon's POV)_

Today we find out the baby's gender which is so exciting that I can't wait. Everybody has been keeping a good eye on me since the incident that made me end up in the hospital, me and Chandler are so happy that nothing happened to me and the baby. I really hope that if we have a girl that it will have my black hair, Chan's eyes and my skin. I want the baby if it is a boy to have his brown hair, my bright blue eyes and his skin. It just warms my heart thinking about it and I'm pretty sure everybody else's too. My parents are really happy about getting a new grandbaby.

 _(C &M are at the doctors)_

"Would you two like to learn the baby's gender" Dr. Tungeon asks and we both nod in agreement. She rubs this gel on my womb and says "You are having a girl". We are both relieved.

 _(Later that day)_

"What is the baby's gender" my lovely brother Ross asks, Chandler starts to rub my back and say "We are having a baby girl". "Ooh I'm so happy for you two" Rachel exclaims, "Yeah" Joey answers in a girly like way. "Aww you two will be such lovely parents" Phoebe says.

 _(Chandler POV)_

I woke up the next morning thinking "I wanna marry Monica", she is naturally the most beautiful and radiant pregnant woman ever. I can't wait until our baby girl is born soon.

 **At my sister's gymastics meet right now, sitting in the outside room with my mom eating sour patch kids and writing more Friends things. Man I am such a writer being in my early teens(eight grade I am in). Stay tuned for more! :)**


	6. Marry Me?

**Thought of this in class today. My music class in 4th period were doing something called boom wakers, I hate it and we were all too loud so Mr. Done made us put it away**

 _[That same morning(continued from last chapter. Mon is at the store and Richard enters. Her POV)]_

Richard pops up while I was looking for maternity wear. "Hey hotsuff" he says and notices my swollen stomach, "Who is the father. And if I am can we get back together" he asks. "Leave me alone you bastard. Chandler is the daddy and you are a sick fuck", "No Monica please" Richard begs me and tries to kiss me. "Get the fuck away from me or I will call the cops" I tell him and pay then proceed to drive home in my dad's Porsche that he let me borrow.

 _Back at the apartment_

I enter the apartment where Rachel is doing a word search and Ross watching 'Predators of the Serengeti'. Tears drip down my eyes and Rachel looks up from the word search she is doing and gives me a hug asking "Honey what's wrong". "I was looking for maternity clothes but then Richard came up and tried to kiss me" I explain crying very hard, "Oh my god that guy is a sick fuck" Ross exclaims and adds "Dad is no longer friends with him". Rachel hands me some tissues and I go lay down because the baby is kicking and making me emotional. I can't wait until she is born in four months and I'm sure everybody can't wait either.

 _Chandler, Joey & Phoebe in the ring store. Chandler's POV_

I really want to get Monica the perfect ring. I don't want the baby to be ilegiment. "Look at this one" Joey exclaims pointing to a ring, "Pretty" Phoebe answers and picks up another one. "Now that is beautiful" I say picking up the ring Pheebs picked.

 _That evening_

"Monica I've never been so blessed in my entire life to have a beautiful girlfriend and unborn baby girl, So I'm asking will you marry me" I ask her standing on my knees and holding out the ring. "Of course I'll marry you Chandler!" Monica answers and I put the ring on and we start to kiss. I pull her into her bedroom

 _C &M enter Central Perk where the rest of the gang are_

"So now what happened" Phoebs asks as we sit down, "We are engaged now" I answer. "My best friend and little sister engaged and having a baby" Ross exclaims, Mon shows her ring finger out to all of us and Rachel says "Wow that is one damn large ring". "We are moving in together too" I say.

 **I wish today is halloween, one more day. Anyways stay tuned for more! :)**


	7. Chandler and Monica's wedding day

**Happy Halloween! My family were tricker treating this afternon and again tonight. But now we are back home for right now(it is 3pm).**

 _2 months later. C &M had a very short enagement of only two months. Today is their wedding day. Mon's POV_

"I look so fat and Chandler wouldn't want to marry me today" I complain as I look at my wedding dress in the mirror, "Sweetheart don't say that. You are pregnant not fat, and Chandler would want to marry you" Rachel who is reading a magazine reassures me. "Really" I ask, "Of course you are radiant and beautiful as a pregant woman" Rach answers and pulls me into a hug. Chandler then comes in and I kiss him, he says "Woah Mon I've missed you". We hadn't slept in the same bed for two days because of us commonly following the tradition, he was staying with Ross and Rachel slept on the couch in our apartment to make sure nothing will happen to me & the baby. Phoebe would stay too and we would have girls nights for two nights while the guys and Joey would have guys night. It was nice but I wanted to have my beloved at my side.

 _At the hotel bedroom_

"Oh look at you! You are really glowing and look beautiful" my mother exclaims as I am fixing my veil, "Aww thanks Mom" I say. "Sweetie you are so welcome and me and your father are very proud of you" she says and places a hand on my shoulder as she fixes my veil and dress.

 _C &M are saying their vows_

"We've may have had a rough beginning with me getting pregnant and all, but you are my soulmate, my man and my everything" I recite and Chan says his. "Oh man Monica I love you so much and our unborn baby girl. I can't wait until we begin our married life together and raise her", "With that being said I now pronouce you two husband & wife. You may now kiss the bride". I look around seeing my mom cling to my dad with tears in her eyes at the beauty of the marriage and our unborn baby girl. We kiss passionatley.

 **Have fun & be safe. Stay tuned for more! :)**


	8. Seashell Necklace

_At the wedding hall. Mon's POV_

My parents approach me and Chandler saying "Sweetie we are so proud of you" and squeeze me. "Woah you are squashing me and the baby" I answer, "Sorry sweetheart. Me and your father are just really proud of you" Mom says and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Oh my little harmonica is married and having a baby girl in three months" Daddy says and starts to tear a bit, "I got something from the gift shop for you" Chan says and holds up a pink button up onesie that says 'I love mommy', Aww I love you so much" I answer and we start to kiss. Daddy wraps his arm around Mom and they start to tear up, "This is so cute" Rachel exclaims and claps her hands.

 _Checking out of the hotel_

"Who watched girl-on-girl porn and ate a bag of hot cheetos in our room" Rachel asks looking at the bill for her, Ross and Phoebe's room(all three share one together)", "I don't know" Phoebe answers. "Hot cheeto" Joey asks while holding the bag at them. "I wish that I was still a bride instead of a wife and future mother soon" I complain, Chandler puts his hand on my large stomach and Ross asks him "What's up with her". "She doesn't want to go back home and the baby is making her very moody" Chan tells him.

 _C &M are back from their_ honeymoon.

"I am so happy to be married to you. I love you so much and I can't wait until the baby is born in three months" Chandler says and starts to kiss me while opening up the door, "Hey guys how was the honeymoon" Phoebe asks us as we enter the apartment. "Beautiful" I reply and my new husband sits me down on the couch and wraps his arms around me. "Did you guys get us any souvenirs" Joey asks, "No I'm afraid not" I answer but hold up Chan's seashell necklace and say "You can have this if you want". Joe looks at it disgustingly and says "No thank you", "You guys are back. How was it" Ross and Rachel ask while not looking away from the crossword puzzle and tv(they are still dating. For you lobster fan Livin4Skatin).

 **It's really late and my cousins are sleeping over tonight. Stay tuned for more! :)**


	9. You are the world to me

**_That night where C &M are holding each other. Mon POV_**

"I love you so much" Chandler says, "I love you so much too" I answer and he sets his hand on my large stomach. "Hey baby don't kick mommy so hard" he tells the baby, "I guess she loves us so much" I reply. "We will be great parents honey" Chan answers and cupps my face with his hands. "You and the baby are the world to me, Mon. I love you two so much and can't wait until she comes to the world soon" he says and we start to kiss.

 _ **Flashback a month before C &M got married. It's Ross & Mon's parents anniversary in Massapequa. She recently hit her fifth month and is really showing. Pheebs is dating a guy named Jonathan but he is extremely enthusiastic. C&M's apartment**_

 _"Hey guys" Rachel exclaims as the gang enters, "Do you two have any ribbon" Ross asks holding up the present that he got for our parents. "Yeah gaus, satine, and velvet" Chandler the guy who got me pregnant and enqaged to looks in the draw, "I've got Jonathan" Phoebe enters with him and says. "Wow you are really glowing" Jonathan answers and puts his hand on my large stomach, I don't appreciate it and Chandler puts his arm around me. "It's time to go now" my lovely brother Ross says, "I think we are gonna ride alone" I reply. Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and Jonathan all leave._

 **At the party**

 _"Hi darlings" Mom says and hugs us, "Hey you two" Ross answers and gives them the present. "Aww you got us a present" Daddy replies eyeing the present. My aunt and uncle come up to me and Chandler and say "Congrats on the baby and wedding", Mom & Dad can tell we are shocked and ask "Can we talk to you two for a second". We face them and Mom says "Me and your father are very happy you are having a baby in four months and getting married next month, but we kind of told our friends that you two are already married"._

 **Back to the present day. The morning time. C &M are discussing baby names.**

"I love the name Annika" I say, "A cute name but how about Sophie" Chandler suggests. "Perfect. I love you" I answer, "I think the middle name should be Rachel" he continues. "Just amazing. Her name will be Sophie Rachel' I reply and we start to kiss.

 **Whenever my cousins are sleeping over, in the morning they tend to wake us up at 7am...argh.**

 **Annika & Jonathan are two people I know from school. Annika from being in my electives(art, FACS and and Tech) last year and Johnny in my lunch table this year.**

 **Stay tuned for more! :)**


	10. I will always love you

**I thought of this while** **sleeping** **and listening to 2x14. The 'Oh Jack and Oh Judy' cracks me up so hard, ha!. I don't wanna do what I am gonna do for this chapter, we need some more drama but hapiness too.**

 _(A week later. Mon POV)_

This morning while I was eating breakfeast and as per usual Chandler was talking to the baby, he will be such a great father to our unborn baby girl. Rachel asks "Hey Mon do you wanna go shopping with me and Phoebe this afternoon", I nod. "Hi baby girl. We can't wait until you are born soon" Chandler says to the baby. "I love racquetball" Ross exclaims and Rachel is eating a box of necos. Joey is eating pizza though it's early morning...man the guy never stops eating but now I am craving it too and ask "Hey Joe can I have a slice", he looks up at me and says "Yes" then he hands me a slice of pepperoni with melted cheese dangling from the sides and spicy sauce. "Thanks" I answer.

 _[The girls out shopping]_

"Look at this" I exclaim examining a pink robe but then I feel something in my abdomen and scream. Rachel and Pheebs run over to me asking "Oh my god Mon what's wrong", "I think the baby is coming now" I reply in pain. Then I feel something drop from my legs and onto the floor, before I know it Phoebe runs up to the guy at the register saying "Help we've got a code nine. Our friend's water just broke" and adds "Three months before the due date". Rach holds my hand and says "Pheebs is getting them to call 911 and soon you and Chandler will be parents to a beautiful baby girl".

 _(At the hospital)_

Before I know it, I hear doctors say "Monica Geller-Bing, six months pregnant. In labor". Also, I saw that the date was "March eighth, ninten-ninty seven".

( _Rachel POV)_

I have never been more scared then what I am in my entire life. Mon's obviously scared...I mean she has a tiny person coming out of her right now. Ross & Joey enter and Joey asks "What's wrong with Mon. Phoebe sent us a text message telling us to come down here." "Her water broke while we were shopping" I try to explain, "Wha- Monica's in labor. She's only in her sixth month'" Ross asked concerned. I find it really sweet that he is but I am dating a wonderful man aren't I? I nod, "Where the fuck is Chandler, he got her pregnant and got married to her" Ross asked in fumes of anger. "He's still working" Phoebe tells him.

(In Mon's hospital room)

"Where is Chandler. I need him right now" Monica asks looking hopelessly at the cruel treatment of childbirth that she is receiving right now, I sit next to her and pat her on the back saying "Joey is trying to get in touch with him right now" and go up to get ice chips.

 _(Chandler POV)_

I was thinking about Mon and our unborn baby girl until the phone rang and a co-worker says "Mr. Bing you've got a phone call from someone named Joey Tribbiani", I shrug what could he possibly want from me like for prank calling? Then I pick it up saying "Hello". "Dude Mon's in labor right now" Joey tells me into the phone. I stand up asking "What are you trying to tell me thar she's having our baby girl right now". "Yes" Joey replies. Doug comes up to me and says "Bing!" then proceeds to slap my ass, but I say "Sorry not in the mood right now" Doug then asks "Bing what's wrong", "I just got a call from my best friend saying that my wife is having our baby girl though she's not due for another three months" I answer. "Well go. Congrats on being a daddy" Doug calls out and I give him a dumbs up.

(Mon's hospital room. Chandler enters)

I see my beautiful wife in pain, she notices me and says "I wish they can give me drugs to keep the baby from coming". "Sweetheart I do too. But soon our baby girl will come out looking like you" I reply and kiss her hand then say "I will always love you and be at your side".

 **It's really late right now but part two will be up ASAP. Please R &R and stay tuned for more :)**


	11. She's so tiny

**Back!**

 _(Ross and Rachel arrive at the Geller home. His POV.)_

I knock on the door of my beloved childhood home. And Dad answers saying "Hey you kids. Come right in". Racquetball is on TV and Mom is frying onions. Dad asks "Are one of you hurt", "Are you two engaged" Mom asks. "No we are fine but something is wrong with Mon", my parents gasp and ask "What happened. Is she okay". "Well she went into labor with the baby" I explain, "Wha- she's only in her sixth month" Dad states shocked. "Tell us when and where her water broke" Mom says. I nudge Rach in the shoulder and she says " When she was shopping with me and Phoebe, she suddenly felt a pain and saw water on the floor", "Oh my god well hop in the Porsche" Dad replies.

 _(At the hospital room)_

Me, my parents and Rachel all enter to see Monica in pain and Chandler holding her hand. "Hi sweetie how are you holding up now" Mom asks, Mon shakes her head in distress. Dad tries to hold Mon's other hand but just as he was about to do so, Chandler says "Mr. Geller I wouldn't do that if I were you" but Dad holds her hand and Mon screams "Don't touch me". "Told you" Chandler mutters under his breath. "Let's go toto the waiting room" I say and we go downstairs leaving the parents to be alone.

 _(Chandler POV)_

Monica grabbed my hand screaming "Contraction, contraction!" I love her so much and hate seeing her in so much pain but she was having my baby girl - our baby girl.[20 minutes later] The doctor enters saying "You have been stuck on three centimeters for 14 hours and since the baby is premature, we have to preform a casearn section on you". Me and Mon both look at each other in shock.

 _(The delivery POV)_

I can't believe that my life is shaping up to be like this. I am married to Chandler now but I don't want me and Chandler's daughter to be premature. "Alright you have to push once. Think you can do it" the doctor asks me, I nod though a little unsure. Before I know it a cry is heard, "It's a girl!" the doctor says. " I can't believe you did it" Chandler exclaims as I fall on the bed exhausted. The baby looks just like me - same black hair, Chan's dark blue eyes and my pale skin. "Oh my god she's so tiny" I say as I get my last glimspe of her before she's whisked away into the NICU. I start to cry and Chandler holds me saying "Sssh Mon it's gonna be ok. They are just making sure she grows properly".

 **More will be up tomorrow so stay tuned for more :)**


	12. A bit more happier

Previously on Friends: Sophie being born three months too earlier has left Monica emotionally and mentally scared. The baby has got put into the NCIU and has to stay there for a month.

 _C &M are holding each other in their bedroom. Mon POV_

"I can't believe it" I say, "What can't you believe" Chandler asks looking up at me. "I almost lost the baby" I answer, "Oh sweetheart you didn't lose the baby" he replies. "Really" I ask with a croaked voice, "Yes Mon things like this happen" Chandler answers and adds "I love you so much". "I love you so much too" I reply and we start to kiss. He starts to take off my top but I don't mind though our baby girl was born so soon. He also sticks his tounge down my throught and takes off my pants. I take off his clothing too and we kiss some more.

[ _Afterwards]_

We are laying in each others arms. "I missed just 'us'" Chandler says, "Me too" I reply. "Monica" he answers and says "I love you so so much and the baby too" "I love you so so much too" I reply and we kiss under the covers. He strokes my hair and braids it with his fingers.

 _A few days later. Chandler POV_

I wake up next to Mon and say "Good morning Beloved" she stirs and I kiss her. I go into the nursery to hold our baby girl but then when I got in there, she wasn't there. In puzzlement I reliaze that she is still in the incubator at the hospital. My beautiful baby girl who looks just like my wife is in a incubator. I can't believe it.

 _C &M at the hospital_

"Hello you are the Bings right" The doctor asks, I nod "Yes we are in fact". "Well come and see your baby girl', we are led down the corridor and I rub Monica's back as we enter the NCIU. We go into the room where our baby girl is getting properly devolped, she is covered with wires and blankets. "Chandler I want to go home now" Monica begs after seeing our beautiful baby girl hooked up with wires. "Mr & Mrs. Bing your daughter is doing fine. She is almost at a reasonable weight. When she is in a few days, you two can take her home". Me and Mon exchange happy looks.

 _Later that day. The gang enters._

"Any news on the baby coming home yet" Ross my brother in-law asks when we all sit down, "The baby is almost at a resonable weight so when she is we can take her home" I reply then mouth to Mon "Should we tell them what happened between us on thanksgiving night in '88". She nods and I say "Ross please don't kill us but me and Monica slept together the night she cut off my toe" Ross then gets a bit mad and Joey asks "You slept with Monica way before this and didn't tell me". I nod but a little embarassed I revealed it. I will never forget the night I first did it with Mon which is one of the reasons, we hated seeing each other wih different people. - Me with Janice and her with Fun Bobby and Richard. I cried for days when she started to date that creepy fucking old mustache man, the reason I revealed that secret of her short rebound balcony thing with Fun(manly Drunk) Bobby was because I loved her so much and we also did it with each other on a pool table in our college years.

 _That night when the gang is gone. Mon is on the balcony, Chandler joins her_

"Hi honey" I say when I see my hot wife sipping a cup of hot tea, "Hey" she answers. I put the cup she is holding down and give her a great big kiss, "I love you so much" I answer. "I love you so much too" she repiles and I slid my hand up her shirt and ask "Wanna do it on the balcony", "Sure doesn't hurt to" she answers. It's dark so the neighbors and Ugly Naked Guy in particular won't see us doing it on the balcony. Perfect I thought as I start working on unbuttoning my wife's blouse. Man I love her so much and our beautiful baby girl too.

 **See a bit more happier now? More will be up later on so stay tuned :)**


	13. Baby is home now

**Don't worry C &M will have more kids together in the story. This chapter will see some slight Mondler smut from the two.**

The _next morning. C &M are on the balcony. The sky is a pinkish orange color. Chandler POV)_

I woke up on top of Monica but then I see our clothes on the floor; her yellow blouse, my black sweater vest + gray button up shirt and our under garments. I then kiss her neck and hear someone yell "Mommy I saw two people undressed and kissing", I realize that me and Mon were still on the balcony from last night. Kids start to point at us in horror and I cover us with the blanket.

[20 minutes later]

When me and Monica are fully dressed I say, "I love you so much and kiss her with absulote passion. "I love you so much too" she answers and I stroke her hair. She caresses my chest.

[Flashback from Thanksgiving night 1988. Nobodys POV]

"I'm so sorry" Monica says, Chandler swallows a painkiller and says "Prove it to me then". She then takes his hand and brings him up to her bedroom. He slids his hand up her new skinny leg and kisses her neck. "I really love you" he says woozy from the painkillers he just took, "I really love you too" she replies. He then goes on top of her and takes off her black dress and her undergarments, she takes off his Miami Vice imitation clothes and his undergarments too. They start to kiss. They may have made a baby together(This is speculation because I need to ask you guys a question about that later on).

(Back to present day)

Monica's eyes tear up as she thinks about that, Chandler and their baby girl who is still in the incubator. She is chopping up celery and throwing it into a pot of hot water. Chandler kisses her and asks "Honey what's wrong" when he notices she is crying then wraps his arm around her. "Sweetie it's nothing. Just thinking about the baby" she lies.

~A week later. C&M are holding each other on the couch while watching a movie. Chandler POV~

While me and Mon are watching 'Scream two' - man that Gale Weathers girl looks a lot like her. The phone rings and I pick it up saying "Hello", "Your daughter is ready to come home now this afternoon" the doctor says. I say in my head "Yes", then hang up and Mon asks "What did the doctor say". "The baby is ready to come home this afternoon" I reply, "Oh my god" Monica exclaims and adds "Chandler Bing thank the lord". I squeeze her and start to kiss her.

~That afternoon at the hospital~

The doctor leads us to the room where our beautiful baby girl is in. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing your daughter developed so rapidly that she was the first premy to like that", "She's so smart like her beautiful mommy" I reply. "Yeah you've got that right" Monica answers, the baby gets handed to her and she looks at me with her eyes the color of ocean blue.

[Back at the apartment]

"Hi little baby girl. Me and mommy love you so much" I say while feeding the baby a bottle, Monica comes over to the couch where me and the baby are. "Aww you are gorgeous like me" she says to the baby. It's so good to be with Mon and the baby now. Yeah you heard me; Chandler Bing is married and has a baby girl now.

TBC NEXT CHAPTER...

Summary of next chapter: Chan & Mon spend more time with Baby Sophie. The gang meets her as do Ross & Monica's parents.

 **Should C &M actually have a daughter already from their romp in the sack in college(first one; Thanksgiving Night 1988)? Stay tuned for more! :)**


	14. Meeting the baby

**_I'm back!_**

 _(That evening where it's almost time for the gang and Gellers to meet Sophie. Monica POV)_

I was making was chooping up potatoes and onions but then I see Chandler and our newly born/brought home baby girl passed out on the couch. Her with her head on his chest, I couldn't help to laugh; it's so adorable and my pregnancy with her included many complications leading to me giving birth to her three months early. Me and Chandler got married three months after I found out I was pregnant with her, he got me pregnant y'know. I wouldn't trade anything else in the world for the two. I come over to them and put my head on his chest, "Hey sweetie" Chandler says waking up and gets up making sure he doesn't hurt the baby. Wow she looks just like me without a doubt, we are her parents. "When are we gonna have another one Mon" Chandler asks, I pat him on the shoulder and laugh "Soon honey". He puts his hands on my hip and kisses my neck then says "I love you so much". "I love you so much too" I reply and he starts to unbutton my blouse. But then we remember that Sophie is in her crib near the green feet amulet. I go back to cooking and Chandler puts his feet on the coffee table and starts to watch 'The Brady Bunch', man I used to love this show as a child and my parents bought me the whole set for my 11th birthday

[20 minutes later. Everybody enter and hangs their coats up]

"Oh my god is this the baby" Dad asks eyeing his first granddaughter, "Yes Dad that's her" I nod. "She's so tiny but beautiful" Mom replies, "Mr. and Mrs. Geller, you should have seen her right after she was born" Chandler tells my parents. "Man she really grown ever since they stuck her into the incubator" Ross my brother states, "She looks just like you Mon" Rachel says. "Ya she's so precious" Joey answers in a girly like way, this is the first time I've ever heard him say nice things about babies. I take the baby out of her fold up crib in the living room and Mom asks "Can I hold her please" which I can see her excitement at being a grandma again, "Of course Mom" I reply and hand her the baby. "Hi tiny baby girl. Grandma loves you so much and Grandpa does too, we will spoil you to death everytime you come to our house" she says to the sleeping baby in her arms. "I wanna hold her so badly too" Daddy says a few minutes after Mom starts holding her, "Oh you are such a tiny beautiful baby girl. But like your grandma said we will spoil you like crazy" Dad says to the baby.

[Later on. The gang and Gellers are still there. Mon gets a moment alone with her parents]

My parents say to me "Sweetie we are so proud of you" as I am washing the dishes and they start hugging me after I finish cleaning up the last of the dishes, "We are so happy you gave birth successfully" Daddy says with his eyes tearing up a bit. "You will always be our little girl" Mommy replies.

 **Stay tuned for more! :)**


	15. Evil Swings

**Dun dun! This chapter will contain a flashback of how C &M got together for real and not just a drunken night...well they were drunk when they did it the night she broke up with Richard. But you get the idea.**

 _~Flashback the night when Mon broke up with Richard. She is still in the dress and eating a pint of vanilla ice cream. Chandler enters~_

 _"Hi Rachel told me something happpened between you and Mr. Mustache man. What went wrong" Chandler asks as he have never seen his best friend(and secret crush) look that sad while eating ice cream, "It's Richard he-he broke up with me becuase he didn't want kids" Monica stammers out. "Oh Mon I"m so sorry" he answers pulling her into a hug and strokes her hair, "It's ok. I guess he was just not right for me. My mothers right I will never find a boyfriend, guess it's never meant to be". "Don't say that you will get married and have beautiful children" he reassures her and looks in her blue eyes still thinking of what happened between them on the night she cut his toe off. "Really" Monica asks, and hands both of them a beer. "Yes you are so beautiful that who would not want you" Chandler answers and chugs his beer down and has two more afterwards. Mon asks "You think I'm beautiful", he nods and she puts her arms around him and kisses him. "I love you so much" Chandler says, "I love you so much too" Monica answers. "Wanna do it" he asks, she says "Yes" and he pulls her into her bedroom. While they are in there, Chandler starts to kiss Monica's neck and take off the dress she was wearing while she takes off his clothes also. They did it together too on Thanksgiving '88, a pool table in college and a few months before graduation. But this shows real passion; a sign they've found each other. There they go making love with passion._

 **(three months later. Monica POV)**

It's been a few months since Sophie got out of the NICU. She doesn't even look too much like a premy now, me and Chandler are so relieved and in love with each other. We've also been trying for another baby but no avail yet. I woke up one morning to see Chandler and the baby passed out on the couch, her tiny head on his chest and him holding her small arms. I love it; my perfect little family and the baby looks exactly like me. I come over to them and I put my head on his chest. He then moves the baby to the right of himself and kisses me. "I love you so much" Chandler says in my hair, "I love you so much too" I answer. "You are so gorgeous like mommy right" he asks the baby, she looks at him clueless. She has his eyes but my hair and freckles.

~That afternoon~

Me and Chandler are sitting around the living room looking bored but then he suggests, "Why don't we take the baby to the park". "No those things are evil", "You are acting like Rachel now. It's not evil. I love you" he answers and kisses my neck. "I guess it can't be bad. And I love you too" I reply. "Atta girl" Chandler says while feeding the baby her mushed up bananas and strawberries. "Do you remember we are supposed to see my parents tonight" I ask, "Yeah" he nods and goes back to feeding the baby.

~Chandler at work. His POV~

I was looking at a framed photo of the night Ross and Mon's parents met our baby girl a month after she came home from a hospital. Man I loved that night our baby got to meet her mom's side of the family - the Gellers but she hadn't met my side - the Bings. The Gellers kept on saying they would spoil the baby and I know mom will too. I get up to get a snack from the vending machine but then Doug comes up to me and says "Bing!" then slaps my ass. "How's the wife and baby" he asks me, "We are so crazy about each other. The baby is doing fine. We were gonna go to the park afterwards" I reply.

~C&M at the park with their daughter~

"Swing swing!" Sophie screams, "No those things are evil" Monica answers and I wrap my arms around her saying "Honey why don't we let her try. I promise she won't get hit by another kid or get her hair stuck in the swing like Rachel did". "Fine but if she gets hurt you only have yourself to blame" Mon replies and I kiss her. As the baby rides I notice that the swing is a little as you can say...crooked so I try to fix it but then I feel a wack and fall on the floor. "Chandler! Are you okay" Monica asks, I nod. "That's it those things are evil. We are going home" she repiles. "Son of a bitch" I shout at the kid who whacked me.

 **I'm off tomorrow since it's veterans day and my grandma becomes sixty. Anyways stay tuned for more :)**


	16. Big Reveal

**Hi guys sorry about the delay on this story. A few months later and this part is of Chandler's POV. But please nobody get mad at me when I do this flashback. Oh my Monica's like seven months pregnant, let's hope she can keep this one in to full term.**

My wife; Sweet, gorgeous, so smart. I wouldn't trade her in for anything else in the world. A long time ago I thought of her as Monica Geller, Ross' little sister who lived across the hall from me and Joey but now I think of her as Monica Geller- Bing - my wife and mother of our baby girl. I mean well she's went through a lot these few month's and I remember when we were eating secretly in college. She got pregnant after our first night together when she cut off my toe and we were so so scared to tell anyone but then one day when we finally had the courage to tell, she lost the baby. But then now I realized we were on national tv.

 **[Flashback of in college. It was a few months after C &M got together Thanksgiving '88. Monica found out she was pregnant and her & Chandler started dating secretly but they have not told anyone yet; not even her parents, his parents and Ross. They are at a Knicks. Third person POV]**

 _ **"Mon Cherie I think we should go to the hospital now" Monica shakes her secret boyfriend**_ _ **who is cheering on the teams**_

 _ **"Wha- what's wrong Babe?" Chandler asks his pregnant girlfriend as a concerned look grown on his face.**_

 _ **"I WHOA- oww. I tink I'm losing the baby'" Monicas cries and Chandler pulls her up out of the seat.**_

 _ **"Here Cara Mia. Let's take you to the hospital" Chandler carries her out into the cold outside.**_

 _ **"Oh look slut Monica Geller getting carried outside by her latest manhore" one girl snickers to another.**_

 ** _Chandler gives them a 'screw you' gesture and puts Monica into the Porsche then they leave._**

 ** _At the hospital the doctor says "We can't find a heartbeat. I'm so sorry to say that you lost the baby"_**

 ** _Monica starts to cry and Chandler holds her close. Her tears covering his NYU shirt and sweater._**

 **[Back to present day. Monica's POV]**

Ellen snaps me back in reality by asking "So tell me about Lil' Sophie and the babies". A few weeks ago me and Chandler discovered we were having twin girls and now the doctors want to see if I can deliever full term. I started to cry and Chandler holds my hand explaining "Alright all over the world. In sometime 1989 me and Monica were dating secretly and then she found out we were gonna have a baby and did not tell anybody - not even both our parents and Mon's bro Ross" Ellen looks intrigued and he continues on. "Then we did the best we could to do to hide it once she started to show but during about her fifth month - she lost it" Ellen hugged the both of us and Chandler added, "Then we broke up and years later I moved across from the hall then we had an on & off relationship then got married. In 1997 Mon went into labor with Sophie three months before the due date".

Sophie then comes up and places her beautiful tiny hands on my bump. Chandler starts talking to it in a baby voice saying "Hi Baby Girls. Please don't hurt Mama" and then rubs my bump.

 **[Back at apartment #20. The other four are watching the Ellen DeGeneres show. It's Ross' POV now]**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I don't get it, why couldn't Monica come clean about the miscarried baby all along. But my she and Chandler had to keep it a secret and now are finally telling us, actually not just us - the whole wide world. Everything's just complicated.

TBC...

 **Night night. Xoxoxo :^)**


	17. I'm so Sorry

**A month later. Monica's POV. She and Chandler are at the doctors.**

"The babies are both at measuring five pounds which is about 80 ounces" the doctor announces to us and adds "Mrs. Bing you have a blood sugar problem called hyperglycemia. So we are young to induce you in the next couple of weeks". "Is is- she and the Babies gonna be okay" Chandler asks kissing my hand, "Yes she's gonna be fine but she needs to take it easy because we don't want her going into early labor or losing the Babies" the doctor replied then Chandler helped me onto my feet and I got dressed.

[-]

Later that night me and Chandler were looking for things to name the Babies. "Hey Babe how about we name them Summer and Yasmine" he suggests, I shake my head "No Baywatch". That was my husband and Joey's favorite show, "Well now about Karen and Morgan" Chandler thinks for a moment. "Perfect. I love you so much" I reply and he kisses me so passionately.

 **Flashback of after Monica lost her and Chandler's baby during their college years. She's in her bedroom at herparents house(yes she still lived there). Rachel enters. Third person perspective..**

 ** _"Mon! Are you okay?" Rachel hugs her best friend, "No. Because remember the night I cut off Chandler's toe?" Monica questions her. "Yeah hmm what about that night?" Rachel asks, "Well that night me and Chandler did it and then I found out I was pregnant. So on we started to date but we_** ** _were so afraid to tell anyone then then- one day I lost the baby" Monica cries, "Sweetie I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us" Rachel is in disbelief. "We were so afraid to tell anyone. And now me and Chandler broke up" Monica cries even harder, "Oh my I am sorry. So so sorry" Rachel holds her close._**

 ** _[_ Flashback of when Chandler moved across the hall from M&P]**

 _ **"I'm so sorry Babe" Chandler apologizes to his former girlfriend, "But why did you leave me alone to grive for our child. I went trough so much pain and discomfort that year" Monica crosses her arms angrily. "I couldn't watch you cry and we were so young. What I'm trying to say is that I'm so sorry" Chandler kisses her neck, "Fine then prove it to me" Monica answers and then he takes her hands in his and leads her into her bedroom. He made love to her to show he was so sorry about all these years and then feelings between the two came back up.**_

 **[Flashback of after C &M's first night with each other. Two months after that night]**

 _ **Sure losing her you know what to her brother's best friend felt good, but Monica was not feeling well at all.**_

 _ **She then thought "Oh my I might be pregnant but how would Chandler and my parents react?"**_

 _ **So she went and took a test and when she was about to check, Ross was banging on the bedroom door calling out "Mon! You okay in there Sis?".**_

 _ **Monica immediately slides the test in her bathrobe and says "Yes Bro I'm fine".**_

 _ **Then hours later in her bedroom Monica couldn't believe what she saw; she's pregnant, her and Chandler are having a baby.**_

 **TBC...**

 _See this is a drama intense story but don't worry it has happy moments. STFM :^)_


End file.
